


Satire

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Josh watch <i>The Daily Show</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Satire

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: Implied Josh/Donna, or Josh/Amy, or whomever you'd like to imagine Josh with, I guess.  
> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"I don't know who this guy thinks he is," Josh said, putting his chin in his hand. His feet were up on his desk and he had a beer in the other hand.

"He's articulate," said Sam, sipping from his own beer. "And clever. And fairly savvy."

"Savvy? We haven't even been in office a week and he's slamming us."

"That's his job," Sam pointed out. "Just try to make sure we don't give him much to work with. I'm heading home."

"It's not even 10.30," Josh protested.

"These days you have a reason to go home too."

Josh smiled.


End file.
